


Double Pleasure

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Felching, Feminization, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fred, Top George, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry won his trial, Fred and George decided that a celebration is in order. So the three guys celebrate in their own way. And have a lot of fun. <br/>Set at the beginning of OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

"Harry we heard that you escaped prison." Fred greeted Harry.

  
"That's a shame. This family could use another delinquent. "George added.

  
"At least that's what mom calls us."

  
Harry grinned at the twins.

  
"I assume the development of your products goes well?"

  
"It does. Thanks to you. "

  
"You're our best investor."

  
"Not that we would ever tell mom."

  
The younger boy smiled at them. He liked how normal the twins were acting with him. After the incident with the Dementors and the trial, the other people at Grimmauld Place 13 were tiptoeing around him, even his best friends and his godfather.

  
"Do you want to show me your new inventions?"

  
The two redheads beamed at the suggestion. They both wrapped an arm around Harry and led him to their room. There they showed him a few of their inventions, like canary cream or fake wands.

  
"Wow, you guys are really creative."

  
"Thanks Harry."

  
"This means a lot to us."

  
"You are basically like our brother."

  
"But don't worry we like you more than Ronniekinns." George whispered dramatically.

  
Harry laughed at that.

* * *

The three guys spent the rest of the day together. Later that evening as they were playing around with a new project of the twins, Fred asked:

  
"Harry, we always wanted to ask you..."

  
"How do you manage to tell us apart?"

  
"Not even mom manages that."

  
Harry thought that Fred almost sounded sad and he didn't like that sound from the usually cheerful boy. He shrugged.

  
"Don't know. There are a few small things I notice to see that you are Gred and he is Forge. "

  
The twins howled with laughter.

  
"Never thought you could be so funny."

  
"Never thought you could ask a serious question." Harry retorted.

  
The twins chuckled.

  
"We bring fun into all of your lives."

  
"What would you do without us?"

  
"Fade away in misery and boredom." Harry said winking.

  
The twins grinned at their younger friend.

  
"You know how to make a guy feel confident." they said simultaneously.

* * *

The next few days Harry spent most of his time with the twins. He got to know them better than before and he became attached to them.

  
A few days after the trial Harry came into the twin's room, when they hugged him both at the same time. When they broke apart, Fred gently turned Harry's head around and kissed him softly. The younger boy didn't know how to react and froze. Fred ended the kiss and looked at Harry. Then George did the same thing and shocked Harry even more.

  
Harry stared at them with wide eyes, while they looked back at him. The two looked very vulnerable and that was something Harry never saw before. The twins reminded him of puppies in that moment.

  
"Uh... What? Why? What? " Harry stuttered.

  
George gently pulled Harry to one of the beds and they all sat down with Harry in the middle.

  
"We really like you, Harry." Fred began.

  
"And we know you are interested in blokes."

  
"So that means that we hope that you are also interested in us."

  
"But if you don't, we would completely understand and we would stay your friends." George ended.

  
Harry's head spun with all this new found information.

  
"I-I don’t know what to say."

  
"Tell us what you feel."

  
"And be honest."

  
The younger boy took a deep breath.

  
"You guys are funny, charming and handsome, but I also know that you are caring and loving. I am interested, but..."

  
"But?" both asked.

  
"But... Wouldn't it be weird? I mean you are brothers, twins. "

  
"It wouldn't be weird."

  
"We couldn't be in a relationship, because..."

  
"Polyamory isn't exactly liked in the Wizarding world, but..."

  
"We could still have something which connects us."

  
"Before we may or may not do something, I have a few questions: Firstly, how did you know I like blokes?"

  
They shrugged.

  
"Charlie told us."

  
"He and us are close."

  
"Charlie told you that we had sex?"

  
"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

  
"He didn't tell us details."

  
"Uhm...Okay... Did you ever fool around with each other? "

  
The twins looked at each other and grinned.

  
"We did."

  
"We had every one of our first times together."

  
"First hand job, first blowjob..."

  
"First rimming, first anal sex..."

  
"Both ways"

  
"And we still have sex sometimes."

  
"Wow..." Harry breathed at that.

  
Fred grinned.

  
"Look at that Georgie. Our Harry likes the image of us having sex. "

  
George followed his brother’s gaze to the obvious erection in Harry's pants.

  
"Well, Freddie maybe we should help him with that."

  
The twins looked expectantly at Harry. He nodded eagerly and croaked:

  
"Yes, please."

  
Fred and George grinned for a short moment at each other. Then George rubbed Harry's cheek with his thumb and kissed the younger boy sweetly. It was a slow kiss: gentle and loving. Harry sighed happily and surrendered himself completely to the kiss.  
At the same time Fred took an interest in Harry's neck and covered it with soft kisses.  
The three guys lay down onto their backs, their mouths never leaving the place they were in. George ran with his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and the boy opened his mouth immediately. The twin's tongue swept in to taste Harry, to map his mouth out. Harry became boneless when George sucked on Harry's tongue.

  
They snogged for a few minutes, until Fred stopped kissing and caressing Harry's neck and whispered softly:

  
"Don't keep those gorgeous lips to yourself George."

  
Harry blushed cutely as he and George broke apart. He went even redder when George whispered back:

  
"Harry has a sweet mouth."

  
Fred wanted to experience that for himself and quickly kissed Harry. Fred was kissing differently than George; at least that's what Harry noticed: Fred was a little bit wilder and dominating than his twin.

  
While Fred practically devoured their lover's mouth, George nosed Harry's neck before he mouthed at his jaw and nipped at Harry's earlobe.

  
A few minutes later when Fred and Harry broke apart, Fred asked:

  
"What do you want us to do now?"

  
The younger one grinned.

  
"I want you to make out with each other."

  
The twins grinned too. Fred grabbed the collar of George's shirt and pulled his brother closer.

  
They pressed their lips together. When Fred bit George's plumb lower lip and George opened his mouth, Fred instantly pushed his tongue into his brother’s mouth. Fred quickly dominated his brother’s mouth, as their tongues moved against each other in a sensual and passionate dance.

  
While they were snogging George sneaked his hands under Fred's shirt and groped the flat, but muscular stomach of his brother.  
Harry watched with wide eyes. He felt incredibly aroused and his cock twitched in his pants. Harry could have stayed like this forever watching the twins make out, but after some time they broke apart and grinned at Harry, who had to suppress a groan: the twins 's tongues were bruised and spit-slick from their snogging session.

  
The twin moved in sync as they both pulled their shirts off. And Harry did nothing. His body and brain froze as he stared at the two bare and identically attractive torsos in front of him. The redheads grinned and moved in sync again. Both guys lay down next to Harry, one on each side.

  
Simultaneously, the twins started to mark Harry's neck with love bites and hickeys. Harry turned into pleasured jelly as his neck was assaulted on the best way possible from both sides at the same time. A small part of his dazed brain noticed the different techniques the twins used: Fred (on his left side) was biting gently into the tender flesh of Harry's neck, while George (on his right side) was sucking and licking at him. Harry loved both. The twins moved down like they were one person. They nipped at Harry's collar bones, before they both left marks on his chest.

  
Pleasure clouded Harry's mind and senses. Sometimes it felt like a million mouths were caressing him, but sometimes it felt like just one.

  
Lips were wrapped over Harry's nipples: sucking, nibbling, licking. The talented mouths were moving down to Harry's flat stomach and left his oversensitive nipples exposed to the cold air. Harry shivered.  
The twins peppered kisses all over his stomach, before they reached the waistband of Harry's pants. A hand brushed over his clothed erection.

  
"We should take care of that, don't you think?"

  
"Right you are Freddie."

  
They were about to pull Harry's pants off, but the boy whined.

  
"What’s wrong, love?"

  
"What do you want us to do?"

  
"You first." Harry murmured.

  
The twins grinned and stood up. With a fluent motion both lost their pants and underwear. Their freed erections bobbed up and down as the twins moved towards the bed again. Harry's eyes were glued to the twin's cocks. At that moment he could not imagine something more beautiful: 9 inches long, one and a half inches thick. Both cocks were circumcised and surrounded by a light bush of red hair. An aroused gasp slipped out of Harry's mouth.

  
Quickly the twins undressed Harry too and lay down next to him. During the next minutes Harry snogged with both of them, while his hands were exploring the twins' bodies. Then George pulled away from Harry and whispered huskily:

  
"I want to eat you out."

  
The young Gryffindor's dick twitched, which was noticed by Fred, who ran a finger over the length.

  
"You should let him eat you out. He's very talented with his mouth. And Georgie loves it. "

  
"O-Okay."

  
George flipped Harry onto his stomach and lifted him onto his knees. George licked his lips at the sight of Harry presenting his bubble butt. George spread Harry's round and firm ass cheeks and moaned.

  
"Fred, look at that."

  
Fred looked at Harry splayed out like that, his sexy ass on display. He saw the tender, pale skin of his butt cheeks and most importantly and the thing, which caused George to moan: a small, pink muscle, the most intimate part of Harry and the entrance to one of the greatest pleasures known to men. Fred chuckled internally.  
_'Harry's sexy little ass and I am turning into a poet. '_

  
He said out loud:

  
"Harry you are so sexy."

  
The twins didn't need to see Harry's face to know that the boy was blushing.

  
George couldn't wait anymore. He leaned forward and licked at the pink muscle. Harry gasped. George grinned and delivered kitten licks to Harry's hole. His tongue circled around the muscle drenching it with saliva. Then George made his tongue stiff and fucked it into Harry. His walls were hot and tight around his tongue and George nearly went mad: Harry's tightness combined with his arousing taste (sweaty, earthy and just Harry) nearly made George come.

  
When George started to rim Harry, Fred sat back and watched their lover. He knew from his own experience that his twin was extremely talented when it came to rimming and he didn't want to miss Harry's reactions. And Fred was not disappointed: The noises Harry made were so sweet: moans, gasps, sighs. And Harry's angelic face was looking blissfully. His emerald green eyes were half-closed. Fred couldn't help himself and started to jerk himself off, but Harry was quicker. He placed his hand on Fred's cock and stroked it. Fred groaned appreciatively. He loved the way Harry's small hand felt on his cock.

  
After a few minutes of devouring his ass, George pushed a finger into Harry next to his tongue. As soon as the finger breached the Gryffindor, Harry came with a small cry.  
When Harry came down from his high, he noticed that the room was silent. He turned his head and saw how both twins were staring shocked at him. They made him feel a bit insecure and he asked:

  
"What?"

  
"You-You just came from my tongue." George murmured.

  
"That's so fucking hot." Fred replied.

  
Harry blushed. Fred leaned forward, brushed a bit hair from Harry's forehead and planted a sweet kiss on Harry's lips. Then he whispered:

  
"Georgie will prepare you with his fingers; stretch you well, so I can fuck you nice and deep. Do you like that? "

  
Harry nodded eagerly and felt how his dick hardened again.

  
True to his brother’s word, George pushed a finger into Harry's relaxed and willingly opening hole. Harry gasped and George groaned.

  
"Fred, he is so fucking tight."

  
Fred's member twitched at that.

  
"Hurry up." he told his twin with a strained voice.

  
George nodded and added a second finger. He scissored his digits and stretched Harry open. When he brushed against Harry's prostate, the younger one's body jerked and he moaned.

  
The twins smirked at each other. George added a third finger and plunged them deep into Harry.

  
When he deemed him ready, George pulled his fingers out. Then he grabbed his brother’s cock and lubed him up.  
As Fred and George exchanged their positions, they kissed shortly. Fred kneeled down on the bed between Harry's legs. He touched his spine gently, before he slowly pushed into his lover. And to Fred this felt like heaven: Harry's hot and velvety tightness twitched around his cock as Harry took him deeper and deeper until Fred bottomed out.  
When Fred's hips were pressed against the swell of Harry's butt, the redhead mumbled:

  
"My brother made you cum so nicely with his tongue. Maybe you should return the favor. "

  
Fred grinned at his twin, who moved to kneel in front of Harry. Now his hard, leaking dick was right in front of Harry's face.  
Harry licked at the erection, savoring George's taste, before he wrapped his plumb lips around the head of George's dick, swirling his tongue around it.

  
After a minute Fred started to move slowly. Fluently he thrust in and out of Harry and after a few thrusts he hit the boy's prostate. Harry moaned and gasped muffled.

  
Soon the pleasure was too much, too distracting that Harry couldn't give George a proper blow job. And so, when Harry relaxed his throat and jaw, George understood. Harry wanted him to fuck his mouth.

  
George started with shallow thrusts, but then he noticed that Harry was able to take it and soon his cock was sliding down Harry's throat in sync with his brother’s thrusts.  
Meanwhile, Harry felt like he dreamt. He couldn't believe that these two drop dead gorgeous guys were fucking him. Sure, Harry knew the feeling and the heat of a cock deep inside his ass, he knew the smell and taste of a cock in his mouth. But never had he dreamt that he would get both at the same time. And the Weasley Twins were so talented with their dicks. Fred managed to hit his sweet spot dead on with every thrust. He made Harry's blood boil with pleasure and lust. And George never made Harry choke or gag, even when his cock was completely down Harry's throat. Harry never knew that someone fucking his mouth could be so pleasurable.

  
And the twins... Well, as usual both shared the same thoughts. Both were transfixed with the feeling of their erections driving in and out of Harry's tiny body. The warmth, the wetness, the tightness were almost too much to bear. They were moving in and out of Harry in sync, either staring at their own or their brother’s cock disappearing in Harry's body over and over again.

  
After a few minutes of fucking into Harry, George reached out with the hand that wasn't buried in Harry's unruly black hair and pulled his twin's face towards his own. They kissed sloppily never stopping their fucking.  
George was the first, who came about ten minutes later. He broke away from Fred and tightened his grip in Harry's hair. And then he came with a groan: spurt after spurt of hot, white cum shot into Harry's mouth and Harry drank greedily. Then George pulled out and coated Harry's cheeks, nose and lips with the last spurts of his cum.

  
The taste of George's semen on his tongue and the feeling of it on his face triggered Harry's own orgasm. He cried out as he came for the second time that day.  
The sight of his brother marking Harry's face with his cum and the tightening of Harry's walls around him brought Fred close to the edge as well. He pounded into Harry frantically chasing his orgasm. But Fred was only able to cum, when George leaned over to him, caressed his cheek and murmured:

  
"Fill him up Freddie. Fill him up with your cum."

  
With an animalistic grunt, Fred shoved himself as deeply as he could and spilled his seed into Harry. Fred never had an orgasm that was as powerful as this. For a moment his eyes were blinded by a bright, white light.  
As Fred came back from his blissful trance, he pulled softly out of Harry and collapsed next to the boy. Fred licked his brother’s come from Harry's face and then snogged his brother to present him his own taste.

  
"Could one of you get me a cloth please?" Harry mumbled exhausted.

  
George grinned.

  
"I have a better idea."

  
George lapped at Harry's entrance again and slurped Fred's cum, which trickled out of Harry, into his mouth. Then he moved up to kiss Harry. The sleepy boy didn't resist, when George pushed the semen into the younger one's mouth.

  
Harry's cock seemed to be interested again, but Harry felt too spent. And so, with the vow to repeat this later, he pulled George to his empty side. The three boys cuddled into each other and took a well deserved nap.


	2. Business Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fred and George want to open a sex shop, Harry gladly volunteers to be their test person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

“Hey mate, it’s good to see you. “ Fred said as he hugged Harry.

George agreed with his brother, before pulling their friend into a hug too.

“It’s good to see you too. “ Harry replied grinning.

The three young men sat down on their table in a small cafè in Muggle London. It has been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts; two years since Voldemort’s second and final fall. During the final battle Fred nearly died, but luckily Percy managed to block of the Death Eater’s curse, saving his brother. Ever since that near death experience, Fred’s and George’s relationship became even closer and one day they even went public with their relationship. And despite scathing articles by people like Rita Skeeter, most of the magical community tolerated (or even supported) the relationship of two of their favourite war heroes. And now a couple of years later, the twins were the most successful business men im Wizarding England.

“So Harry, how’s Auror training going? “ Fred asked.

“It’s going good. A bit stressful though. “

That’s why Harry was so excited to meet up with the twins. The two redheads never failed to cheer Harry up and make him relax.

“How are the shops? “

Soon after the war Fred and George expanded their business, buying Zonko’s in Hogsmeade as well as opening up shops in the Wizarding districts of Dublin and Paris.

“As good as always. “ Fred replied with a grin.

“But there is something we need to discuss with you. A business plan we made. “ George added.

“Why do you need to discuss it with me? “ Harry asked frowning.

“Harry you are still our biggest investor. “

“Not to mention one of our closest friends. “

The black-haired man smiled softly and told his friends that he was listening intently, so George began:

“We’re already dominating the joke item industry here, so we want to expand into other businesses. “

“More precisely, we want to branch out into the adult entertainment industry, combining muggle technology and magic. “ Fred finished.

Harry stared at the twins for a few moments, feeling speechless, before he stated:

“You want to open a sex shop. “

The boyfriends grinned.

“Knew you’d get it. What do you think? “

The younger man nodded.

“It’s a good idea. If you open a sex shop, I’d like a free bag of your best products though. “ Harry told them cheekily.

His orange-haired friends grinned.

“Actually, we have a better suggestion. “ Fred said.

“Before we can open up the shop we need someone to test our products on. To make sure that they have a good quality. “

Harry looked at the twin’s identical, predatory grins.

“Well, I have to make sure that my investments are used well. So, yes I’ll help you with testing out your products. “

* * *

On the next morning, Harry stood in front of the twin’s apartment, feeling giddy. After they first tryst in Harry’s fifth years, the twins and Harry had sex a few times, but the last time has been almost one and a half years ago. Obviously, Harry was feeling absolutely ecstatic about having sex with the twins again.

George opened the door, being naked except for his boxers. The redhead smiled happily at Harry.

“Come in. Come in. “

They went into the flat’s kitchen, where Fred was. The three young men had a light breakfast, before they went into the twin’s bedroom, while Fred and George each held one of Harry’s hands. Fred and George got rid of the few clothes they wore, before getting comfortable on their bed.

“Now what? “ Harry asked.

“We’ve designed some underwear. Why don’t you model for us? “ Fred suggested, grinning.

The black-haired man nodded. He walked into a small walk-in closet and found two neat pules of underwear: One with men’s underwear and one with women’s underwear.

“You’ve planned this well, didn’t you? “

“Start with the men’s underwear. “ was the only thing George said.

At first Harry presented some boxershorts in different colors. Fred and George purposefully put the rather normal kind of underwear on top of the pile of clothing, because they knew Harry would relax more quickly. And it’s not like they could say no to a half naked Harry anyway. Next Harry moved on to boxer brief, which Fred and George enjoyed more as they were quite tight on Harry, huggimg his ass nicely.

While they were watching how Harry modelled for them, flaunting his ass, Fred and George quicky became hard and they didn’t even notice at first as they were too busy staring at Harry. The black-haired man grinned proudly when he saw his lover’s erections. He loved it that he could arouse his lovers so much without actually doing anything. And his grin only widened, when the twins started stroking each other’s dicks, shortly after Harry switched to wearing speedos. These were even tighter, showing off the outline of Harry’s dick and ass.

Soon, Fred’s grip on his brother’s dick tightened unconsciously as Harry came out of the walk-in closet, wearing the crown jewel’s of their underwear collection: A jockstrap. This kind of underwear covered Harry’s dick and balls only with a small piece of fabric and left his ass bare.

“Turn around and bend down a bit. “ George instructed their younger lover, breathing heavily.

Harry did as he was told; gladly showing off his booty. The twins moaned lowly, appreciating the few, and sped up their hands on the other’s cock. But they had a plan for day, so they made sure not to cum yet and Fred said:

“Good boy. Now try the rest on. “

The younger man wiggled his ass, looking over his shoulders at the twins and smiling cheekily when the twins inhaled sharply. Then he quickly got changed, before returning in an outfit that made Fred’s and George’s hearts skip a beat: black lace panties, hugging his hips and ass greatly and matching black stockings that perfectly accentuated his legs. Once they got over the shock of Harry’s gorgeousness, the redheads noticed Harry’s half-hard dick underneath the tantalizing lace.

“Look, Georgie. Our boy’s excited to show off his panties “

The boy-who-lived blushed, which made George coo.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl. “

The nickname just slipped out, but to the twins’ astonishment, Harry moaned quietly, his dick twitching.

“You like being our baby girl, huh? “

Harry nodded hesitantly, makimg Fred tsk.

“Use your words, Harry. “

“I...I-I love it. “ he whispered shyly.

Fred quickly got up and walked to Harry, his hard cock bobbing up and down with every step. The redhead snogged his lover throughoughly for a few moments, before he whispered:

“Then be a good girl and continue modelling for us. “

Harry nodded, sticking out his tongue at Fred cheekily. He gasped when Fred lightly slapped his ass, before he went to change. And so they continued to tease each other from a far: Harry showing off his body and the sexy dessous as seductively as possible, while his hungry eyes were on the twins, who stroked each other’s dicks, running their hands over their bodies.

They were only human though and eventually couldn’t bear the teasing and watching from afar though. That’s why the twins sat up, beckoning Harry over to them. When he was close enough, George pulled Harry between his spread legs, kissing him passionately, while Fred pulled off the younger man’s deep blue panties with his teeth. Fred peppered open-mouthed lustful kisses all over Harry’s thighs, hips and ass, whilst his twin intertwined his tongue with Harry’s. When they broke apart, Fred held up a small vial with a clear liquid up.

“Drink. “ he said.

“What’s this? “ Harry asked frowning.

“It’s a potion we invented. It makes men...”

“...produce their own lubrication like women do. “

When Harry continued to look sceptical, Fred said:

“It’s completely safe. We tested them on ourselves first. “

And George added, caressing Harry’s tummy:

“You know we’d never give you something that could harm you baby. “

Harry smiled a bit.

“I know. I trust you guys. “

He grabbed the vial and quickly downed the potion, grimacing at the slightly bitter taste. Then he leaned down and started to make out with Fred, trying to get the concotion’s taste out of his mouth. It didn’t take long, though, until he broke apart from the redhead.

“Oh! “ Harry exclaimed softly as he could feel the potion’s effects kicking in.

Fred and George looked at each other grinning and made Harry climb onto the bed on his hands and knees. Fred spread their lover’s ass cheeks, so that he and his brother could take a look at Harry’s entrance, which was shining with a thin layer of self-lubrication. George made a disapproving sound.

“That won’t do. “

His twin understood immediately: George wanted Harry to be so aroused that his hole was dripping. The younger man moaned lowlya as rough hands ran softly over his sensitive thighs. Harry spread his legs further as an unconscious reflex to that nice feeling.

“You look so good like this baby girl. “ one of the twins murmured into Harry’s ear.

“You’re so gorgeous. Such a good girl, showing off like that. You are so open for us, so wet and welcoming. Bet you want us to fuck you like this, huh? Fuck you open nicely until you scream. Is that what you want? “

The black-haired man’s body was shaking. The twins’ deep, husky voices were so arousing; their sinful words making Harry feel as if his desire was consuming him.

Behind him, the redheads watched satisfied how Harry became wetter and wetter until he lubricating liquid that trickled out of Harry’s ass was running down his legs and his balls. George leaned forward and buried his face in Harry’s ass. His tongue flicked against his lover’s hole, lapping up some of the clear liquid.

Fred kneeled next to them, frozen to the spot, as he watched them transfixed. His brother, the spitting image of himself and the love of his life, and Harry, their close friend, lover and adopted brother, were the most arousing sight Fred had ever seen: Harry’s lean torso and slim hips were shaking, mewls and sighs falling from his lips, as George intensified his efforts to pleasure Harry. George had his handsome face buried in Harry’s gorgeous ass and he was moaning lowly, enjoying this a lot. Fred licked his lips as his eyes wandered over them, seeing how George, crouching behind Harry, was displaying his perky butt as well (whether purposefully or not, Fred could not say). Just as he was about to run his hands over his brother’s ass, Harry arched his back and came with a sharp cry. This drew a moan from George has Harry did not only came all over the bed underneath him, but also squirted a bit into George’s mouth.

Once Harry came down from his high, George sat up, his lips and shin shining with Harry’s juices.

“How does he taste? “ Fred asked.

His twin grinned and pulled Fred into a hot kiss, sharing the sweet, fruity taste of Harry’s self-lubrication with his brother. They made out for a bit, while Harry watched, feeling exhausted from his orgasm but nonethelss being interested. Soon, the twins turned to Harry and crawled over to him.

“Don’t think we’ve forgotten you, baby. “

The twins took turns kissing their lover, until Harry was hard again. Then Fred got a small box from underneath the bed. Harry peered inside curiously and found an assortment of different toys.

“Someone’s been busy. “ Harry said amused.

The redheads grinned again.

“It wasn’t hard to produce different toys...” Fred began.

“We just had to think about what we want to use on you. “ his twin added.

“And now we finally get to use them. “ they finished simultaneously.

Harry smiled bashfully and spread his arms and legs, presenting his body.

“I’m all yours. “

Fred and George whispered shortly to each other, before they decided to start with a small butt plug: It had a deep red colour, was as long as George’s pinky and as thick as two of his fingers. George carefully coated it with some lube and circled it around Harry’s sensitive rim. Then he carefully put pressure on it, making it sink into Harry’s body. The twins could see that the black-haired male took the intrusion without problems, so Fred whispered a quiet spell that made the butt plug expand.

Harry moaned and arched his back off the bed as he felt how the toy inside him expanded a little bit in length and a lot in girth, until it put continuous pressure onto the younger man’s sweet spot. The pleasure only grew when Fred grabbed the base of the plug and moved it shallowly in and out of his lover, watching with hungry eyes. But that didn’t last long as Fred soon pulled out the plug completely, which made Harry whine in protest. George kissed his thigh soothingly and said, smiling sweetly:

“Patience baby girl. There’s a lot more we can try out on you. “

After that sentence everything became a blur for Harry. He felt blissfully dazed and didn’t notice anything, except for the twins touching his heated skin and the toys they used on him. There were other toys that could expand or shrink in size too, dildos with different textures and Harry’s favourite: A dildo where the temperature could be alternated. The black-haired male especially enjoyed it when the dildo inside him became cold. It was a new sensation for him, a feeling that made his nerves tingle and his hair stand on end. Harry even lost count about the amount of times he came. He just knew that he had one amazing orgasm after another.

The twins tremendously enjoyed using all the different toys on Harry. Their younger lover was so wanton and responsive, writhing gorgeously on the bed. Eagerly, Fred and George drew out as many orgasms as possible out of the black-haired man. But the redheads were only human, so when their throbbing erections were aching, desperate for release, the twins gave in. They pulled the temoerature changing dildo out of Harry, before George laid down next to the younger man. George barely had enough time to lube his cock a bit, when Harry climbed on top of him and sunk down on his cock eagerly. The redhead moaned lowly as his dick was finally engulfed by his lover’s tight body.

Immediately, Harry started to rock his hips, fucking himself on his lover’s cock, until he felt Fred’s heated body pressed against his back. Gently, Fred pressed Harry’s torso against George and spread the younger one’s ass cheeks. Fred also coated his erection with lube and lined himself up with Harry’s already stretched rim. Slowly, Fred pushed into Harry.

All three men moaned as their three bodies became one. Fred and George moved simultaneously, rocking their hips. Harry had his mouth wide open, gasping and mewling, as he enjoyed the pleasurable burn of being stretched by his two lovers’ dicks. Due to the fullness of Harry’s body, Fred and George could not move properly and only thrust shallowly into Harry. But it was enough to make them all stumble over the edge:

The twins were desperate for release after they pleasured Harry for so long. After they pleasured Harry for so long and made him cum over and over again, the twins were close anyway. And Harry’s hot and tight body, which felt so divine and their cocks rubbing against each other inside Harry, made the loose their minds even faster. Hips pumping erratically into Harry, the twins came almost simultaneously with loud groans and moans.

And when he felt how his lovers’ loads splattered against his inner walls, filling him up, Harry came once again. He was so spent from all the previous orgasms that this one was dry. But even though Harry did not actually spill cum, his orgasm was just as intense as all the ones before.

“That’s it baby girl. Cum for us. “ Fred murmured as he rode out his high, kissing Harry’s neck.

Next the three men all collapsed in a pile of sweaty bodies and entangled limbs, with the redheads on either side of their black-haired lover. George muttered a quick cleaning spell and Harry snuggled into the warm embrace of his two lovers with a content sigh, before they all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the next bonus chapter from the voting. It ranked 3rd place with 8,5% of the votes. I hope you liked it.  
> The next bonus chapter will be for the 2nd place (Oneshot 16). It will be posted on the 30th of August.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
